On The Jury
by naturegirl11432
Summary: when wally is accused of kidnapping how can robin help? a tad of spitfire.


**Disclaimer: nope don't own**

**A/N- for school we had to write a short story about a person on the jury so I mixed it with a fanfic!**

Robin P.O.V.

They don't know I know the defendant, or at least they shouldn't.

He had called me, frantic as he was he was able to tell what happened.

"Her dad's saying I kidnapped her!" Wally yelled into the phone.

"Dude calm down! What's going on?" I asked him. I could hear him taking some deep breaths to calm down before he continued.

"Artemis is missing, and her dad is framing me!" the 21 year old said gaining a little composure, but I could tell he was still scared.

"What happened?" I asked calmly.

"I don't have enough time to explain now but there's going to be a court case later this week. Please get on it." He asked me. I could imagine him looking around sweat dripping down his face trying to hide for just a little. I nodded, even though he couldn't see me you don't spend your lives being best bro's and not being there for each other.

So I snuck onto the jury, I replaced some guy named Will Jaxon. It was easy enough to change any pictured of him they may have of one of me but I kept his name for incase they knew who I was. Then I simply went over to the guys house and told him he wasn't required to go for his jury duty. The only tricky part was going to be the questions. That's the only thing I can't control because even if I make it seem like I know nothing about the case they may still not pick me, but I tried my best.

"You're Will Jaxon?" the man in front of me started asking questions.

"That's me." I responded non-chalant, even though I was lying threw my teeth.

"And what is you're profession?" he continued to ask questions.

"I'm a plumber." I said lying once again "Following the family business." Really I'm a business man but if they knew that I could be deemed to smart for the case. Or they could figure out who I am and that I know Wally.

"I'm sorry to ask sir but why are you wearing sunglasses inside?"

"No need to be sorry, I have an eye problem the sunglasses help." I lied again I wore the sunglasses so that I wasn't recognized.

The questions dragged on I lied a lot and by the end I felt confident I had made it on. The next day that was confirmed.

That's how I got onto the jury now I just have to make sure Wally is decided innocent and I'm not found out.

"This man kidnapped my daughter!" Lawrence crock shouted pointing an accusing finger at Wally, but looking at the judge. Neither of them had hired lawyers so this was going to be an interesting trial.

"I didn't!" Wally protested.

"That's exactly what the kidnapper would say."

"Sir, do you have any proof that this young man kidnapped your daughter." The judge said taking off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose, he was a round pudgy man with big rosy cheeks and many wrinkles he was around 50.

"Yes, I do!" Mr. Crock said pulling up a CD.

"Play the tape." The judge sighed putting his glasses back on to see the screen that seemed to magically appear. I could see Wally pale. I knew he didn't do it but you can easily Photoshop a man's face or voice to look or sound like someone else.

When the video turned on there was a couple sitting in a coffee shop table, Lawrence Croc zoomed in on them.

"I have to go." Artemis said after checking her watch. I remembered her from high school; she looked pretty much the same with her long blonde hair, tan skin and stormy grey eyes.

"I'll walk you home." Wally said getting up with her.

"Thanks." She said smiling. They walked out of the coffee shop together.

"That was the last anyone saw her!" Lawrence crock said glaring at Wally.

But before he could say anything in his defense the judge announced a lunch break. We all filed out of the room and event though I wanted to I couldn't talk to Wally. So I did the next best thing I found a computer and hacked the video camera feed from Artemis's apartment. I smiled victoriously as I watched the tape I quickly recorded it, and then went back to lunch, until finally we where called back into the court room where I secretly handed it to Wally..

"Wallace West, What do you have to say in your defense?" the judge asked.

"I thought he might pull up that video and I can say that, that was not the last anyone had seen of her. I have a tape of us at the apartment." Wally said I smiled glad I had been able to help.

"Play it." The judge said. So Wally stuck the tape and as the picture appeared it was of Wally and Artemis at the Apartment door, apparently Wally had said something funny because Artemis was laughing.

"Bye." She said when she was finally able to make understandable words.

They waved each other off Artemis headed safe and sound into the building and Wally sped off in the opposite direction. When the video came to an end I could tell my fello jurors where thinking hard.

"Is that all." The judge asked. The two men in question nodded, and then the judge looked at us. "You are dismissed to find weather this man is guilty or not." We all filed out again. This time into a empty room where we all settled down to begin debating about Wally.

"I say he's innocent!" I announced. I heard some murmurs of agreement and some of disagreement this may take a while I thought to myself. I was right almost two hours later we still had not come to an agreement. We all went to the judge and told him we where a hung jury. I could see Wally's face fall, it was one thing sneaking onto the first trial we both knew I couldn't sneak onto the second. "Sorry." I mouthed to him he nodded grimly.

"Go back and try again." The judge said. We all nodded but before we could go back to the room I ran a very disgruntled beat-up and bruised Artemis.

"Stop everything! I heard what happened and got here as soon as I could." She panted "It was my father he locked me in the basement! He wanted to frame Wally, I don't know why though."

"What how did you get out!" her father yelled his face turning red in fury. He then realized what he had said and tried to run but the cops stopped him, after a bit of struggling they finally got cuffs on him.

"Send this man to jail for 5 years for lying under oath and trapping this young woman in her basement." The judge said. The guards nodded and took him away "you are now Dismissed." We all left.

"Well that was eventful." I said looking at the two people in front of me. We where sitting in the coffee shop that Lawrence Crock had shown them at before during the trial.

"Yeah very." Wally smiled and put his arm around Artemis, she was a bit battered and bruised with some cuts here and there but refused to get medical attention.

"Glad it's over." She said we all laughed in agreement.

**A/N- Woo hoo my first totally official one shot I will not be con. This! Even thought this is so extremely long.**


End file.
